Despear Sanctuary
by Clio2000
Summary: Seiya était loin de se douter que poser un pied dans cette cour, c'était signer son arrêt de mort... Rated T pour les exécutions et les meurtres.
1. Chapter 1

Je pensais atterir dans un nouveau lycée. Je croyais avoir toute la vie devant moi. Jusqu'à ce que je découvre ce qu'il y avait derrière cette porte barrée...

Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est d'avoir ouvert les portes et avoir fait un pas dans la cour. Puis le trou noir. Je me mit à cligner des yeux, essayant de m'habituer à la lumière artificielle qui m'arrivait dans les yeux.

-Une classe ?

Toute la salle était blanche et avait un évier dans le fond. Donc c'était soit de la chimie soit de la biologie qu'on allait pratiquer ici.

Bon, j'imagine que je dois me présenter : Seiya Pegasus. Drôle de nom je sais. Je me relevait sur ma chaise puis me leva. J'avais bien envie de trouver un prof et lui dire ma façon de penser de toute cette mascarade. Je sortais, intrigué de ne trouver personne. Pas même un élève ou un adulte. C'était le désert.

DING DONG ! _Les élèves sont priés d'aller dans le gymnase pour la cérémonie d'entrée !_

Ah ? Je regardais autour de moi, essayant de voir où était le haut-parleur qui venait de diffuser le message. Sauf qu'il n'y en avait _aucun_. C'était quoi ce lycée de fou ?! Je me dépéchais d'obéir et arrivait dans le-dit gymnase. Je m'aperçus qu'il y avait déjà du monde. 18 personnes en tout. La plupart était plus grand que moi (sûrement la classe supérieure) et avait l'air assez énervé, d'autres avaient juste l'air totalement paumés et devait avoir mon âge, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à tout ça. Remarque, moi non plus je ne m'étais pas imaginé m'évanouir dans la cour et me réveiller dans une salle de classe. Je me dirigeais vers eux. Ils étaient quatre dont une fille aux cheveux... violets pâles ? OK... Un autre avait les cheveux noirs et un air sérieux. Le genre qui approche personne. Mais le sourie qu'il me lança en me voyant approcher de leur groupe me dit qu'il n'était pas si antipatique que je ne pensais.

-Salut, me lança-t-il.

-Salut. Vous savez ce qu'on fait ici, au juste ?

-T'as pas entendu l'annonce ?a demandé un blond.

-Si si, mais normalement on aurait du voir un prof ou un surveillant, non ?

-C'est vrai que c'est pas très rassurant...angoissa un garçon aux cheveux verts.

-Du calme Shun !le rabroua la fille. Y'a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Pas vrai Shiryu ?

-Non, pas jusque là, mais c'est bizarre. Moi non plus je n'ait vu personne à part les élèves... a fait le type qui m'avait souri, puis il s'est tourné vers moi. Et toi, qui es-tu ?

-Seiya.

-Moi, c'est Shiryu.

-Shun, a dit le garçon qui s'était plaint.

-Saori Kido, enchantée !s'est écriée la fille avec un sourire hypocrite qui me donna envie de lui coller une beigne.

-Hyoga.

-Et eux ?demandais-je en pointant les garçons plus âgés.

-Je les connais pas. Ils ne parlent qu'entre eux de toute façon.

-Ah ! Je vois que tout le monde est là !

Je peux vous dire qu'on pouvait s'attendre à tout, sauf à un nounours blanc et noir qui sort d'un présentoir. L'espèce de peluche a sautée et atterie sur la scène avec un bruit de canard en plastique. Je remarquais aussitôt l'oeil gauche de l'ours en peluche. Il semblait vous dévisager et le sourire démoniaque juste en dessous vous fichaient la chair de poule. Un ours en peluche de l'enfer. OK.

-Poupoupou ! Je vois que tout le monde est là ! Vous avez tous fait connaissance ? Non ? Alors regardez vos portables !

Comment ça regardez vos portables ?! Il y avait pas touché quand même ?! Eh bah si. Je regardais rapidement l'écran, et m'aperçus que c'était plus un téléphone, mais un petit ordinateur ! Il n'y avait pour l'instant qu'un seul dossier. La curiosité fut la plus forte et j'appuyait dessus. Il y avait une fiche pour chacune des 18 personnes présentes avec une photo. Je m'apercevais que la mienne était la première :

_Seiya, étudiant de classe Bronze, stade Pégase._

Ensuite venait celles des garçons qui avait a peu près le même âge que moi. ils étaient tous de la classe Bronze.

_Shiryu, étudiant de classe Bronze, stade Dragon._

_Shun, stade Andromède._

_Hyoga, stade Cygne._

_Ikky, stade Phénix._

Ikky ? C'était qui ça ? je le cherchais des yeux et finalement le trouva. Il était en train de me dévisager. J'ai aussitôt détourné la tête vers l'écran. La photo d'un garçon aux cheveux aussi violet que Saori y était apparu.

_Mû, étudiant de classe Or, stade Bélier._ (Un petit peu bizarre avec les deux points sur le front)

_Aldébaran, étudiant de classe Or, stade Taureau._ (Je ne savait pas trop comment on peut être aussi grand naturellement)

_Saga, étudiant de classe Or, stade 1er Gémeaux._ (Celui-là ne serait pas un ami, ça je le sentait)

_Kanon, étudiant de classe Or, stade 2ème Gémeaux._ (Lui et le dénommé Saga devaient être jumeaux : ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eaux)

_Angelo, étudiant de classe Or, stade Cancer._ (Lui, je le sentais pas)

_Aïolia, étudiant de classe Or, stade Lion._ (Il sourait sur la photo et avait l'air plutôt sympa)

_Shaka, stade Vierge._ (Il avait du être ébloui par le flash car il fermait les yeux)

_Dohko, stade Balance._ (Quand il a vu que je le regardait, il a fait un grand sourire)

_Milo, stade Scorpion._ (Je n'aimais pas trop son sourire sadique quand il me regardait)

_Ayoros, stade Sagittaire_. (Il avait un petit air de famille avec ce "Aïolia")

_Shura, stade Capricorne._ (Son air sournoi ne me disait rien qui valait..)

_Camus, stade Verseau._ (Je pouvais presque sentir mes doigts geler en regardant ses yeux de glace.)

_Aphrodite, stade Poisson._ (Je n'arrivais pas à discerner si c'était une fille ou un garçon. Il acceptait vraiment n'importe qui dans cette école...)

Bon sang mais la suivante s'était Saori ! Et...

_Saori Kido, étudiante de classe Olympe, stade Minerve._

Elle aussi était dans la classe Olympe ! Cette...cruche faisait partie de l'élite !

-Pupupupu !a couiné l'ours. Moi je suis Monokuma, votre directeur ! Vous avez intérêt à m'apprécier, vu que vous ne sortirez jamais d'ici ! Pas vivant en tout cas pupupu !

J'ai fait un bond de surprise. Nous restez pour toujours ? Il rigolait ? Tout le monde le regardait bouches bées, trop surpris pour hurler. Saori est tombée à genoux.

-Pas sortir... vivant ? Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par là ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je suis gentil, je vous donne une chance de sortir.

J'ai commencé à y croire. Grossière erreur.

-...Si vous réussissez à commettre le crime parfait !

-Commettre un crime ?! Vous vous fichez de nous ?!a hurlé Ayoros, celui du stade Sagittaire.

-Pas du tout !a répondu Monokuma avant de sauter sur le présentoir. Toute les règles de l'école sont sur vos portables. Ne les enfraigner pas, je ne veux pas de morts inutils. C'est tout pour aujourd'hui !

Alors le socle a commencé a s'enfoncer dans la scène et Ayoros s'est précipité pour attraper le "directeur", mais trop tard. Je regardais tout le monde, au bord de la crise cardiaque. Maintenant, il fallait que je me méfie. Tout le monde ici pourrait essayer de me tuer. Je sursautais quand une main se posa sur mon épaule.

-Stresse pas, il bluffe, m'a dit Shiryu qui n'avait as l'air très rassuré, lui non plus.

-Pourquoi il nous dirait ça ?

Il allait répondre quand un hurlement l'en a empêché. C'était Shun qui avait crié.

-C'est pas possible ! Dites moi que c'est une blague ! On va tous mourir !

-Du calme petit, ça sert à rien de s'affoler. Faut qu'on sortes d'ici et personne ne tuera personne pigé ?!déclara l'énorme Aldébaran.

-Il... il a raison ! On doit pouvoir nous échapper ! Quelqu'un a repéré une sortie en venant ici ?demanda Mû.

-J'ai juste vu une sorte de porte de coffre-fort au bout d'un couloir, lui a dit shaka qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux.

Les autres se sont dispersés dans tout le rez-de-chaussée pour essayer de trouver une sortie, en vain. Nous étions condamnés à rester dans ce lycée. Mais j'était loin de me douter de tout ce qui se passerait ici, de toute les horreurs que je verrait...


	2. Chapter 2

Nous avions passés des heures a essayer de trouver des indices pour sortir d'ici, en vain. Nous étions donc condamnés à nous entretuer pour tenter de sortir. Super, le programme de l'année. Tout le monde s'était retrouvé dans le réfectoire pour discuter des mesures à prendre et quoi faire, mais je n'écoutait pas. On allait bien venir nous chercher, hein ? Nos parents allaient sûrement appeler la police et nous sortir de là ?

-Déjà, il faut déterminer si nous devons suivre les desseins Monokuma, a dit Shaka.

-Il n'y a rien a discuter !hurla Ayoros. Moi en tout cas je n'entrerais pas dans son jeu !

-Pourtant il va bien falloir.

Ayoros se tourna vers celui qui avait parlé et tomba sur Camus.

-T'es de son côté ?! Sale traître !

-Il n'y a pas de traître. Vous n'avez pas encore comprit ? Quelqu'un finira bien par mourir. Alors allez-y, ayez confiance les uns en les autres et je peux vous assurer que l'une des personnes qui sont ici mourra, et ce ne sera pas moi !

Il se leva et repartit à grand pas. Il n'avait pas tord. Si je faisais confiance à l'un d'eux, je prenais le risque d'être tué.

_Pupupupupu ! Il est vingt-deux heures ! La période de nuit va bientôt commencer !_

-La période de nuit ?demandais-je.

-C'est sûrement le signal "Extintion des feux".

-Angelo a raison. Bonne nuit !conclu Saga avec un léger sourire.

-M'appelle pas comme ça, je préfére DeathMask.

-Ah ? Euh... D'accord.

Je me leva et comme les autres j'allait à ma chambre quand...

-Seiya !

Saori courrait vers moi dans sa robe à fanfreluche. Elle s'arrêta devant moi et j'eut envie de lui coller une tarte quand elle me regarda comme son domestique.

-Tu aurais pu t'arrêter quand je t'ait appelé !

-T'aurais pu me demander de le faire aussi !

-Normalement j'ai pas besoin de demander aux gens de faire quelque chose pour moi et ils le font quand même, je vois pas pourquoi ça devrait changer !

Je serrait les poings.

-Tu sais quoi ? Je suis bien content que Monokuma nous ait donnés le droit de te tuer, ça me serra utile !

Je m'éloignait en hâte, furieux contre cette cruche qui me prenait pour son majordome. Non mais elle se prenait pour qui ?! Elle resta pétrifiée après ce que je lui a dit avant de repartir. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'était que je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça...

S-S

_DEBOUT ! C'est l'heure ! Il est 7 heures, debout tout le monde !_

-Roooh... La ferme...murmurais-je en sortant la tête de l'oreiller.

Qu'on m'enferme pour le reste de ma vie, OK, mais au moins que je puisses dormir autant que je veux, zut ! Je me leva en me demandant ce que me voulais Saori hier. Elle voulait sûrement me dire quelque chose, mais quoi ? A ce moment là, je croyais que je pouvais encore lui demander...

Je jetais un rapide coup d'oeil aux vêtements dans l'armoire. Tous lavés et repassés impeccablement. Je me changeais puis sortit pour aller déjeuner. J'arrivais dans la salle à manger.

-Eh ! Salut Seiya !

-En retard, me fit remarquer Angelo.

-Oui, j'ai eu du mal à me réveiller.

-Comme tout le monde. Ce réveil en fanfare va me rendre cinglé !

-Les gars, quelqu'un peux aller chercher le petit dèj' ?demanda Kanon avec une expression affamée.

-Je vais y aller, dis-je immédiatement.

-Non, pas besoin, je me dévoue !s'est proposé Saga.

-Puis que je te dit que j'y vais ! Quelqu'un veut quelque chose de particulier ?

-Lait et céréale devrait suffire, m'a dicté Shura.

-OK !

Je me suis levé et partit vers la cuisine. Mes pas résonnaient dans le couloir alors que la porte apparaissait devant moi. Je remarquais alors quelque chose.

-Hein ? La porte est ouverte ?

Si quelqu'un était déjà venu, Kanon ne m'aurait pas demandé d'y aller aussi. La curiosité et la naïveté l'emportèrent et je poussait la porte. J'entrait et...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Quelqu'un gisait sur le sol au milieu d'une marre de sang. Et planté dans le coeur, un couteau de cuisine enfoncé jusqu'à la garde.

Je regardais une dernière fois le visage de la victime et m'effondra. Les yeux verts grands ouverts du cadavre me hantaient. Ceux de Saori...

S-S

-Ca y est il se réveille !

-Tout doux Shun, il doit être suffisament secoué comme ça !

-Hein ? Qui est-ce qui... ?

Je clignais des yeux, ne m'habituant toujours pas à la lumière des néons. Shun et Shiryu étaient là et je m'aperçus que j'était de retour dans ma chambre. Et là je me souvins de ce qui était arrivé à Saori.

-Et... Dans la cuisine ?

-Désolé Seiya. Elle est morte, me dit Shun.

-Non ! C'est pas possible ! Tout le monde disait qu'il ne fallait pas suivre Monokuma !

-Tous, sauf un, me fit remarquer Shiryu.

Camus aurait pu faire ça ? Non, quand même pas.

-Non, il ferait pas ça.

-Il a dit qu'on finirait bien par obéir à Monokuma. Lui a peut-être pris les devants...

-Oh et puis pourquoi on se pose la question ?! Saori nous aurait rendue la vie impossible !nous fit remarquer Hyoga.

-Ouais mais quand même...

-Y'a pas de quand même qui tienne si jamais on trouve le coupable j'irais le remercier.

Note : ne jamais se retrouver seuls dans la même pièce que ce gars avec une arme à portée de main. **JAMAIS**.

-Où sont les autres ?

-Ils sont au réfectoire.

-C'est devenu leur quartier général ?plaisantais-je.

-Apparement.

Le premier meurtre avait eu lieu. Bon, Saori n'était pas une grande perte. Allez dire ça à Monokuma...


	3. Chapter 3

Nous avions été réunis dans le gymnase quelques minutes après. Certains avaient l'air secoué, ou comme Camus gardaient un visage impassible. En tout cas, tout le monde se jetait des regards soupçonneux. Pourtant, à part Camus, ils se faisaient tous confiance hier !

-Un meurtre, et dès le premier jour !commença Camus. Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ?

-Dit, on peut savoir ou t'était, au juste ?l'interrogea DeathMask.

-J'était avec vous au petit déjeuner, abruti.

-Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'as dit ?!

-Et tu es tout aussi suspect que moi, avec tes airs de grande brute. Si on te fouille bien je te parie qu'on trouvera assez d'arme pour tous nous tuer.

-Dites, les amis...fit Shun d'une petite voix, l'air mal à l'aise. Et si c'était Monokuma ?

Tous sursautèrent. Je m'avançai.

-C'est vrai ! Il a peut-être dit tou ça hier pour nous monter les uns contres les autres !

-Oh, regardez qui parle...

Je me tournais vers Kanon, surpris.

-Quoi ?

-Je vous ait entendus, hier soir. et si je te cite : "je suis heureux que Monokuma m'ait donné la permission de te tuer."

Les autres écarquillèrent les yeux et les braquèrent sur moi. Shun, qui était à côté de moi, s'éloigna de quelques mètres, terrifié. J'était dans le même état.

-Vous... Vous croyez que c'est moi qui...

-Je ne crois pas, j'en suis sûr.

Oh par les dieux. Là, j'étais mal. J'étais même foutu, à ce stade.

-Ah, vous avez déjà un suspect ! C'est bien, c'est très bien ! Et ce avant que je ne vous explique comment faire ! Votre génération est très interressante, je doit l'avouer !

Et revoilà la peluche qui parle. Manquait plus que lui. Elle sortit du présentoir, comme à son habitude. Ayoros se tendit aussitôt, comme s'il pensait pouvoir l'attraper cette fois-ci. Moi, j'étais trop ocupé à me demander comment je ferais pour leur expliquer que j'était innocent.

-Vous connaissez tous comment ça marche, on tue quelqu'un, on mène une enquête, on attrape le meurtrier et...nous expliqua Monokuma en mimant toutes ses paroles.

-Et quoi ?demandais-je, plus qu'angoissé, avant de me rendre compte que demander ça signait à avouer que c'était moi le coupable. Mais quel idiot bon sang !

-Et on l'exécute, bien sûr !

Tout les lycéens eurent un mouvement de recul.

-Exécuté ?! Vous vous foutez de nous ?!

-Pas du tout ! Comme je l'ait dit quand vous avez trouvée Saori Kido, il y aura un procès dans... disons dix minutes !

-Dix minutes ?!s'étonna Saga. Pour mener toute une enquête ?!

Ce fut la goutte d'eau. Ayoros se jeta sur Monokuma, qu'il renversa aussitôt. Il le leva à bout de bras.

-Alors maintenant tu vas arrêter tes conneries et nous sortir de là, t'as pigé ?!

-Alerte ! Acte de violence sur le directeur ! Sauves moi, épée d'Odin !

-Quoi ?!eut juste le temps d'articuler Ayoros.

Il y eut un déclic. Je comprit trop tard.

-Atten-

CHTAK !

-tion...

-AAAAAAAAAAH !hurla Shun en se détournant.

Nous restâmes tous pétrifiés d'horreur. Non, c'était pas possible ! Et pourtant la rivière de sang qui m'arriva aux pieds était bien réelle.

-Oh merde...souffla finalement DeathMask.

Les épées d'Odin étaient sorties si vite du sol qu'Ayoros n'avait pas eut le temps de comprendre. Il était transpercé de toute part. Tenant toujours Monokuma avec son sourire démoniaque, son bras tenu et figé par une des lames qui l'avait pourfendu. Du sang vint bientôt lui mouiller les lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce qui...

Alors les épées se retirèrent d'un seul coup, et Ayoros tomba avec un bruit mouillé. Monokuma atterit souplement à terre et s'approcha, avant de donner un coup de pied à l'épaule du Sagittaire, l'air de vouloir vérifier sa réaction. Et évidemment, il ne bougea pas.

-Et zut, moi qui comptait tous vous regarder vous entretuer, maintenant c'est fichu !

_Oh ouais, comme c'est dommage !_pensais-je avec une pointe de colère.

Shun tomba à genou. Il était tellement pâle que je l'aurait pris pour un fantôme.

-Alors c'est vraiment vous qui avez tué Saori ?

-Qui ? Moi ?demanda Monokuma d'un air ahuri. Non non non non, c'est tellement plus drôle quand c'est vous qui vous vous en chargez ! Pupupupupupu !

Je prit conscience que c'était un rire. Il riait de nous voir tous nous entretuer. Bon sang j'imagine pas la tête de l'inspecteur pédago en arrivant ici.

-Mais ne gaspillons pas de temps ! Allez, cherchez des indices, et j'espère pour vous que vous réussirez à trouver le coupable !

-Attendez, comment ça, "espérer pour nous" ?lui fit remarquer Aphrodite.

-Oh c'est simple ! Si vous ne trouvez pas le bon coupable, vous mourrez tous ! Sauf le coupable évidemment qui sortira d'ici libre comme l'air ! PUPUPUPUPU ! PUPUPUPUPU !

-Ca va pas être très compliqué...dit Saga en me lançant un regard mauvais.

Et là, je comprit. J'étais innocent. lls allaient m'accuser. Nous allions tous mourir.

Je passai les dix minutes à essayer de trouver de quoi prouver mon innocence et trouver le vrai coupable, mais tout les indices que nous avions était l'heure de la mort. Le meurtrier avait bien fait son coup. Selon les instructions de Monokuma, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle des procès. Le désespoir accélérait ma vitesse de réflexion. C'était trop horrible ! Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça ! Quand le déclic se fit dans mon esprit.


	4. Chapter 4

Quand nous nous installâmes à nos places, au tribunal, je sentais déjà tous les regards sur moi. Tous, sauf celui d'Aïolia. Le Lion gardait les yeux fixés sur la barre devant lui. Je compris aussitôt pourquoi : Ayoros venait de mourir. Et vu comment il se ressemblait... C'était sûrement son frère. Son frère était mort sous ses yeux. Je détachais les miens de lui et parcourut la salle du regard. Les murs étaient gris métallisé avec des chaînes accrochées comme des guirlandes. Rectification : on se serait cru dans un sous-marin, avec ses écrans et hublot peint en trompe l'œil. Monokuma avait vraiment un goût assez... douteux. Dans tous les sens du terme.

-Ah, vous voilà ! Je m'ennuyais, vous avez pris votre temps !

Shun sursauta, étant le plus proche de la place du juge d'où émergea la peluche.

-Bon commençons le tribunal de cla...

-Avant de commencer, Monokuma, j'aimerais poser une question, dit Camus d'un ton parfaitement calme.

L'ours se leva aussitôt. Vu comment la face blanche de son visage était passée au rouge, j'en déduis qu'il n'était pas vraiment content.

-Camus, vous n'avez pas le droit de m'interrompre !cria-t-il avant de redevenir d'un calme sidérant. Quel est donc cette question ?

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a une place de trop ?

Ah tiens ? C'était vrai, à côté de Shaka, il y avait une place vide. Et de l'autre côté, il y avait la place qu'aurait dû occuper Saori avec son portrait. Elle était identique à toutes les autres.

-Oh, ce n'est rien ! C'est juste une cour pouvant accueillir 19 personnes. Ne cherchez pas plus loin.

Ça sonnait plus comme un ordre que comme un conseil. Il y aurait une personne de plus ? Pourtant, on l'aurait vue, à force de chercher une sortie partout. Et puis pourquoi se cacherait-elle ? Pour cette fois, je décidai de donner raison à Monokuma. Je ne savais pas que c'était la plus grosse bourde qu'on pouvait faire dans ce lycée. A part tuer quelqu'un bien sûr. Quoique... Je vis les regards des autres personnes passer sur la place vide. Eux aussi se demandaient qui devrait être là. Quelque chose me disait qu'on avait tort de vouloir le savoir...

-Dites ! On va peut-être pouvoir exécut- juger quelqu'un ?

Lapsus très révélateur s'il en est. Le pire c'était qu'il me regardait en disant ça. J'avais envie de me transformer en petite souris et m'enfuir. Et le tribunal commença.

-On a pas besoin de juger qui que ce soit ! C'est Seiya qui a tué Saori !explosa DeathMask.

Ça commençait bien... Monokuma s'est redressé sur sa chaise.

-C'est votre dernier mot ?

-Ne précipitons pas les choses, dit posément Camus. Qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'il l'a vraiment tuée ?

-Kanon l'a entendu dire qu'il était heureux de pouvoir la tuer, argumenta Mû.

-Tout le monde détestait Saori, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on l'a tous tuée.

Il fallait que je réagisse. Camus finirait bien par être à court d'argument, et là ils voteraient pour moi et... Je n'osais imaginer la suite. Il fallait fallu que Kanon m'entende ! Puis ça fit tilt. Ca semblait tellement insensé mais...

-Kanon, je peux te poser une question ?

Le Gémeau tressailli.

-Je t'en prie...

Son timbre de voix était nettement moins assuré, d'un seul coup. Etrange étrange.

-Tu peux me dire où est ta chambre, exactement ?

Tout le monde sursauta. Il devait croire que j'étais tombé sur la tête. Mais moi je savais que j'avais mis la main sur la solution. Et vu la tête que tirait Kanon, je ne devais vraiment pas être loin de quelque chose.

-Mais... C'est quoi ton problème ?!

Soudain le visage de Camus s'illumina, et je me tournais vers lui. Il avait compris lui aussi.

-Kanon, fait ce qu'il te dit. Il y a un plan sur les portables.

Le regard de Saga, le jumeau (je l'avais déduit vu la ressemblance) de Kanon, faisait des va et vient entre moi et son frère. Lequel obéissait lentement. Je vis ses doigts trembler quand il toucha l'écran. Une goutte de sueur dégoulina de sa tempe quand il brandit le portable. Et là je sus que j'avais eu raison.

-Elle est à l'autre bout des dortoirs. A presque l'exact opposé de celle de Saori, remarqua Shaka.

Qu'on m'explique comment il avait pu voir ça les yeux fermés. N'empêche qu'il avait raison. Le visage de Camus s'est assombri.

-Tu n'avais aucun raison de te trouver là après l'heure du couvre-feu.

Tous se retournèrent vers Kanon. Je repris le flambeau :

-Il n'y a qu'une explication pour que tu ais été là à ce moment précis : tu suivais Saori quand elle est venue me parler.

Kanon serra les dents et me fixa de son regard d'aigle. Il se mordit nerveusement la lèvre, avant que Hyoga ne parle :

-Eh, Camus, tu n'as rien à lui dire ! Dois-je te rappeler qui a dit qu'on devrait commencer à tuer ?

-J'ai dit que vous ne devriez pas avoir autant confiance les uns en les autres, pas qu'on devait tuer, répliqua le Verseau avant de se tourner vers le deuxième Gémeau. Alors Kanon, que trouves tu pour te défendre ?

Saga dévisageait son frère, les yeux écarquillés.

-Par tous les dieux, Kanon...

Le Gémeau balayait la salle du regard, comme pour bondir sur le premier qui suggérerait l'évidence. Je continuais :

-Après que je sois parti, elle est descendue pour une raison que j'ignore...

-Pas moi. Je sais pourquoi elle est venue te parler, Seiya.

C'était Saga qui venait de parler. Kanon le regarda avec de grands yeux, l'air totalement perdu.

-Saga, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

-Je ne tiens pas à mourir maintenant, Kanon, répliqua sèchement l'interpellé avant de se tourner vers moi. Je les ai vus se disputer, et Saori avait l'air vraiment terrifiée. Elle est sûrement aller te voir pour te demander de la protéger, mais comme tu l'as dit, tu es parti. Et le seul endroit où on peut trouver des armes en cas d'agression, c'est...

-Dans la cuisine ! Les couteaux !s'écria Mû.

J'adressais un signe de tête reconnaissant à Saga, mais sa première phrase me trottait encore dans la tête : " Je ne tiens pas à mourir maintenant". Il venait de vendre son frère pour pouvoir survivre. Ce type était un adversaire de taille. Prêt à abandonner un membre de sa famille pour sauver sa peau. Puis je repris :

-Après tu l'as suivie. Comme vous étiez seul, tu t'ai dit que c'était le moment et tu es passé à l'attaque. Mais elle s'est défendue. Tu lui as pris le couteau de cuisine des mains et tu l'as tuée. Puis le lendemain tu m'as demandé d'aller chercher le petit déjeuner pour que je trouve le cadavre, me faisant ainsi passer pour le parfait coupable qui revenait sur les lieux de son crime pour détruire les preuves. Il ne restait plus qu'à répéter ce que tu avais entendu.

Shun s'est plaqué une main sur la bouche, choqué. Tout le monde dévisageait Kanon, lequel tremblait maintenant de tous ses membres.

-C'est... C'est faux !

-On vient de prouver le contraire, Kanon. Tu t'es trahi toi-même en disant que tu avais entendu Seiya et Saori, dit platement Camus.

-Ding dong ! Les délibérations sont terminées ! Votez pour qui vous pensez être le coupable !

Kanon avait l'air sur le point de me sauter à la gorge. Une lueur de folie brillait au fond de ses yeux. De désespoir aussi. Il me fixait avec tout le désespoir du monde. Puis je me rendis compte de ce que venais de faire. Je venais de lui enlever toutes ses chances de revoir le monde du dehors vivant. Je venais de le condamner à mort.

La roue qui donnait les résultats ressemblait à une borne de jeu. Le genre qu'on trouve dans les casinos. Sauf qu'on ne jouait pas de l'argent dedans, mais sa vie. Elle se mit à tourner sous les yeux horrifiés de Kanon. Puis s'arrêta sur lui. Aussitôt des fleurs sortirent de la borne et un "guilty" rouge flashy apparut sur l'écran. Kanon tomba à genou et fixait la machine qui semblait se réjouir d'avoir mené quelqu'un à l'échafaud. Monokuma était en transe.

-Bravo, vous avez trouvé le coupable ! Kanon du deuxième Gémeau a effectivement tué Saori !

Alors le condamné se leva et fit face à Monokuma.

-Je ne me laisserais pas tuer si facilement !

Il s'élança, mais Monokuma appuyait déjà sur le gros bouton rouge devant lui. Et à partir de là tout se déclencha. Ces crocs de fer vinrent happer la gorge de Kanon et le tirèrent en arrière, ignorant ses hurlements de terreur. Le dernier cri du Gémeau fut pour hurler le nom de son frère, avant d'être tiré jusque dans la salle des exécutions. Aussitôt ses poignets et ses chevilles furent pris des mêmes crocs qui lui tenaient la gorge. Puis Monokuma enclencha le mécanisme.


End file.
